Hitomoshi Shakunetsu (E'Athanata)
|image name=Hitomoshi Shakunetsu-Face.png |unnamed character=No |english=Hitomoshi Shakunetsu |kanji=灼熱人燃し |romaji=Shakunetsu Hitomoshi |other=Salamander (サラマンダー Saramandā), Volcano-Fist (拳火山, Kobushikazan), Mochi-Man (人糯, Hitomochi) |english voice=Todd Haberkorn |japanese voice=Tetsuya Kakihara |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=May 1 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=38-39 |age-part2=41-43 |height-part1=172.6 cm |height-part2=172.6 cm |weight-part1=59.4 kg |weight-part2=59.4 kg |rank-part1=Tokubetsu Jōnin |rank-part2=Tokubetsu Jōnin |occupations=Assassin, Elite Bodyguard |nature type=Fire Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Kahenkei (E'Athanata), |unique traits= Can convert flames into Chakra |ninja registration=914666 |academy age=13 |chunin age=16 |affiliations=Kirigakure, Shakunetsu Island |clan=Shakunetsu Clan |relationship=Chizuru Uzumaki (E'Athanata)~Wife, Akari Uzumaki (E'Athanata)~Daughter, Atsui Uzumaki (E'Athanata)~Son |shippuden=No }} Hitomoshi Shakunetsu is a shinobi from Kirigakure and is the father of Akari and Atsui Uzumaki. Background Hitomoshi was born on Shakunetsu Island. Trained in the use of both Fire Release and his clan's Kekkei Genkai from a young age, he had already mastered multiple powerful ninjutsu by the time he went to the academy. During his time as a student, he made very few friends, with most people wary of him because of his Kekkei Genkai. Even after graduating from the academy, he still was viewed with suspicion by his teammates, causing him to have difficulty working with them. Over the course of two years, he transferred to 5 other different squads, each time being unable to work with his squad-mates due to their prejudice. His seventh squad, however, was different. This squad, consisting of himself, Chizuru, and Ganryū, was the first time Hitomoshi was ever able to get along with his squadmates, as they were willing to look past his Kekkei Genkai and accept him for who he was. Together, the three made an unstoppable team, able to clear any and every mission given to them. Three years after graduating from the academy, Hitomoshi and his squad underwent the Chunin Exams, with all three passing. After reaching the level of Chunin, the team split ways, with Ganryū going off to lead his own team while Hitomoshi and Chizuru decided to undergo ANBU training. After four years, the two had become Hunter-nin and were assigned to the same squad more often then not. This lead to the two developing a special bond. After two years as Hunter-nin, the two got engaged, marrying a few months later. At this time, they began to go on fewer and fewer missions, retiring one year later to settle down and have a family. After four years of a happy marriage, Hitomoshi began to once again grow restless, eager to once again go exploring. However, as Chizuru had just given birth to a wonderful baby girl, she was in no condition to travel. Things were made more complicated by Chizuru being pregnant with another child. Realizing that he couldn't stay put, he told his wife of his intentions to once again return to active duty. Promising him that he would always have a home, Chizuru sent him on his way with her blessings. For five years, Hitomoshi returned to active duty as an ANBU, having little to no contact with his wife or children. However, on his son's fourth birthday, he returned home to his family to find that, despite having left so long ago, his wife had told their children about their father, and that they immediately recognized him and loved him. Despite not being in their lives for five years, he still could return and call it his home. For the next few years, he spent much of his time playing with his children and training them to be ninja. Though called away from time to time for missions, Hitomoshi would often return a few days later to find his family waiting for him. Within a year, he was amazed to discover that his daughter had mastered all he had taught her about kenjutsu, and was even more astonished to discover that she had taken her lessons to heart and created her own style of fighting. However, while his son was still learning, his daughter still craved more. Realizing this, Hitomoshi and Chizuru decided it would be best if Chizuru took Atsui on a training journey around the Land of Water, while at the same time, Hitomoshi would take Atsui to Shakunetsu Island for further training. For the next five years, Hitomoshi and Atsui trained on Shakunetsu Island. Though the training was brutal, Hitomoshi was pleased with his son's development, and was quite proud of the success he found in Atsui's training. Personality Hitomoshi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigned both his children arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance. He shows true dedication to his children's training. Hitomoshi is also very strict with his wife's students, and was willing to use high-level ninjutsu when teaching Asuna Yūki close-combat fighting. However, he truly cares for her students, treating them as part of the family, as seen in his fight with Orochimaru. Appearance Hitomoshi is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, featureless red eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Hitomoshi has the Shakunetsu clan symbol tattooed just below his right shoulder. Hitomoshi's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. He has also been known to wear a red coat, though he rarely carries it in battle. Abilities Taijutsu Hitomoshi Shakunetsu is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. As noted by Chizuru Uzumaki to her children, Hitomoshi is a master of the Crimson Lotus style, and that it is very rare for one to reach his level of prowess. With his skill, he is able to fight off high-level ninja unarmed as demonstrated when he defended his students from Orochimaru. Through immense training, Hitomoshi has gained a strong and enduring body with very high chakra reserves and immense stamina by constantly pushing his own limits, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilize the Crimson Fist style to its full potential. In addition, his intense training has given him such tremendous speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily plowing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand: accomplishing both feats without the aid of chakra-enhancement. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Shakunetsu clan, Hitomoshi is well-versed in Fire Release techniques, which he is able to use quickly, as seen during a mission where he demonstrated a fast use of the Fire Release: Dragon Exhalation Technique. He has displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs. He can use his Kahenkei to enhance his powerful Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Technique increasing its already considerable power. As an adult, his Fire Release prowess developed greatly, with his techniques being of the same size and scale of that of Madara Uchiha, a master of Fire Release techniques. Bukijutsu Aside from his taijutsu repertoire, Hitomoshi is also highly skilled in a variety of weapons styles, having trained both his son and his daughter extensively in the way of the sword. His personal weapon of choice is the sword, but only resorts to using it when absolutely necessary, and from Akari's description he uses it with great ferocity and power on a level equal to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Aside from his regular sword, Hitomoshi keeps a special pair of bladed tonfa with him, called Oberon and Ophelia. These are sharp enough to cut through solid steel without channeling chakra through them. When chakra is channeled through them, however, their sharpness is comparable to that of Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi. Other Skills He makes a conscious effort to rely almost exclusively on taijutsu. Despite his limited use of ninjutsu, Hitomoshi is nonetheless knowledgeable of powerful techniques, recognizing Orochimaru's Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Technique in their battle. Hitomoshi is also knowledgeable in herbal remedies, regularly preparing them for Atsui to help further his Crimson Lotus training. Stats Part I Part II Creation and Conception Hitomoshi was E'Athanata's fifth attempt to create a character. He is part of the Night Sabers, the first plot E'Athanata wrote. Trivia Quotes References Category:E'Athanata Category:Male